Someone To Hold Onto
by rusty-halo
Summary: NOT THE TYPICAL LILY AND JAMES FANFIC! Why did Lily marry James if she hated him so much? What if Lily really wanted to marry someone else? G-guidence for now, but will prob change to PG13 later on. Plz reveiw honestly!


"James, for the last time – LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Lily yelled, causing several first years to jump and drop their books. "Oh Lil, don't be like that. Come on, just one date," James persisted, a cheeky smile planted on his face. He had been following her from their last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, much to the annoyance of Lily. "And don't call me Lil, only my friends can call me that." Lily tried walking at a faster pace so that eventually it looked like her and James were competing in some kind of bazaar walking race, with him always managing to catch up with her with his long strides. She had had it up to her here with James Potter: he was so arrogant and cheeky, always thinking he could get what he wanted just because he happened to be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Well, I'm sorry James, thought Lily to herself; this is one girl who isn't going to fall for your false charm and stupid class-clown act!  
As they reached the marble staircase, both rather flushed and quite tired, James suddenly blocked Lily in her path so that he was in her way, and she was unable to carry on walking.  
"Look, we can carry on having a walking race if you really want to, but wouldn't it be easier on our legs if you just said yes? Then you can stop all this I'm-playing-hard-to-get act that you've got going on." he said, staring straight into her vivid green eyes, smiling goofily. She looks pretty even though her cheeks are red and her hair is all over the place, he thought.  
Lily couldn't believe her ears; did this boy wasting her time really believe that she had feelings for him, that this was all an act?! If she hadn't had been so tired from walking so fast, she would have pushed him roughly to one side and possibly kicked him on his leg just to add to the pain that was growing in his calves. Instead, Lily looked him straight in the eye and said "James. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. I have better things to do then be standing here and having this damn argument with you! I'm not in the mood and I am certainly NOT 'playing hard to get' because if I was, then that would mean that I actually liked you. But get this- I don't! On the contrary I think you are arrogant and smug, and I hate it. I'm not like those other girls who find it 'cute' when you talk back to the professors or play the jokes on people, especially Severus-to be honest I think it's stupid and you make yourself look like an utter idiot! I can't believe you haven't grown up yet- you're in your sixth year for Heaven's sake! So move yourself out of my way before I make you." It took her all the strength she could muster to not shout or scream because she knew that if she did, he would just laugh and take it all as a joke. However, judging on the look James had on his face, she had got the message across that she was seeing red and she would explode volcanically if she was provoked any further.  
James was taken aback by this little speech and, although he didn't want to admit it, he was somewhat hurt by it. He knew that Lily thought he was a bit of a fool, but he didn't think that she hated him! And why she was sticking up for Severus was totally beyond him-he was the foulest, loathsome, greasiest little bit of filth you could lay your eyes on! Realising that it wouldn't be the best idea to push her anymore, James stepped aside to let Lily pass. He watched as she tossed her mane of red hair over her shoulder and walked past, not even glancing at him. As she disappeared up the staircase, he took a long deep breath and sat down on the step he was standing on. He felt quite deflated now, as if someone had just popped a balloon that had contained his good-mood. Never mind, he thought to himself, she'll come round. She hasn't seen my sensitive and caring side yet, but once she does, I don't know how she'll be able to resist it! He smiled to himself, thinking about ways he could show Lily that he wasn't just the class-clown, but he could be sweet and caring too. But how to show her? As he pondered upon his idea, a thought suddenly struck him - LUPIN! He jumped up and went in search of his friend. Lupin would have the answer, he'd be able to help him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The plot of the story is mine, but everything else belongs to J K Rowling (lucky thing!!)

P.S. I'm not quite sure how many chapters Im having yet. i have a vague outline of the plot and the main thing that's going to happen but i dont know what little bits are going to happen in between. So bear with me peeps. Thanks mwah


End file.
